Things Left Unsaid
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: When Clary and Jace have another fight, Jace hits the gym. But where does Clary end up going? And maybe Jace doesn't want to know. TWO-SHOT AU R&R
1. Chapter 1: Why Does Love Always feel

**Disclaimer: Since I have no idea that Cassie Clare ever heard this song, I'm pretty sure that means that I'm not her. Or am I…*cue scary music* **

Hey guys! So, another one-shot. I got inspiration from the song Things Left Unsaid (hence the title) by Discipline. My friend showed me this song a while back and I thought that it was pretty good even if a bit sad (the background music is good) and yeah…so this is for you my awesome friend…who is also the person who gave me this penname (she liked icyfirelove1234 but I did icyfirelove3) If you are reading this, YOU ARE AWESOME!

And I'm planning on making the next chapter a song-fic with the same idea but with the lyrics, making it a song-fic. Oh, and AU…because, well, I think, well, I'll tell you at the end.

This is my second fanfic (the other one being my FTFT songfic) in third person. If you don't know already, I'm a first person writer, so tell me what you think.

**Warning: This is kind of sad….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Why Does Love Always feel like a Battlefield<strong>

Jace was in the gym, hitting the punching bag with enough force to make it break. He didn't even wear boxing gloves, or put tape over his knuckles to keep them from getting skinned.

Now, after a couple of hours, they were raw and bloody, scarlet blood dotting his knuckles. But he didn't even stop to clean up the wounds, and just kept punching the stupid punching bag. There were even dried dark ruby red stains on the punching bag from his knuckles. No one told him to stop for the fear of becoming the punching bag.

And no one wanted to be Jace's punching bag.

Jace was angry, upset and frustrated, which is why he came to the gym, to vent out all his anger. Again, like it has been going on for a while, they had a fight.

Another one.

They had countless of fights for a while now, and each time it was getting worse and worse. The part that was the worst was the fact that neither of them ever remembered why they were fighting in the first place. It would be one thing that they were talking about and then….they were fighting.

Yet, no one dropped the problem, too stubborn to drop their pride and apologize to the other when they realized that. They didn't make up for days, a week a few times. Only because they were just too stubborn for their own good to swallow their pride once in a while.

Jace's phone rang, the sound of it shrill in his ears. He ignored it; if he picked it up, the person on the end would not be happy. And he didn't want to get into another fight so soon after one with Clary.

The phone stopped ringing to only ring again.

And again.

And again.

Frustrated, he gave a last good hard punch and picked up the phone, not bothering to check caller ID. If it was Clary….

"Hello?" he gruffly said into the phone.

"Hello, is this…Jace Herondale?"

"Yeah," Jace grunted.

"Yes, this is Kaelie calling from St. Xavier's hospital. It says here that you're Clary Fray's boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, sir," Kaelie responded, not letting herself get angry by this rude boy. She felt bad for the girl if this was her boyfriend. "Your girlfriend got into an accident. She was walking and this little girl was crossing the street but a drunk man didn't pay attention to the stop light and Clary saved her. But she got hit instead. We need to come here to sign papers. You're the only one close to her that's in the country right now."

Jace blinked, not really hearing anything after accident_. No,_ he thought while feeling numb all over, _this couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not to Clary. No._ This phone slipped through his grasp and clattered on the floor, cracking the screen. If that was any other time, he would have been pissed.

But not right now. Not when he was just told that his girlfriend was in the freakin _hospital_. Jace dove for his keys and sprinted out of the gym and into the parking lot. He quickly found his car and hopped in, speeding all the way to the hospital.

Jace jumped out the car and sprinted into the main lobby after receiving some dirty looks from other people leaving. He nearly jumped on the lady working behind the counter. "I'm here for Clary Fray." he said, making the receptionist look up, not even bothering with a simple hello.

She took him in quickly, drinking in his golden perfect features before snapping herself out of it. Despite his golden good looks – literally – he seemed mean. Yet, he seemed insanely worried now. Whatever… "So you're the boyfriend?" A sparkle of recognition glittered in the receptionist blue eyes. She was pretty, with long straw colored hair, and deep blue eyes, so blue that they might as well been colored contacts.

"Yeah," he said impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor, "can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Go straight down the hall, the room third to last door on the left. I'm warning you, she's in pretty bad shape and she might not make it through the night," the lady warned Jace. But he almost didn't hear the words with the air whipping against his ears and hair as he sprinted down the hall.

And he didn't want to hear them either.

Jace sprinted all the way to the room, not caring about the looks he got from the doctors and nurses. He burst open the door to her room before stopping dead in his tracks.

The girl he loved, the feisty one he fell in love with for all these years was lying broken on the bland white sheets. Her red hair was the only color, much too lively for the rest of the room. Her eyes were closed, so the sparking green eyes didn't add any more color in the room.

Needles were stuck in her arm, a mask over her nose to help her breathe. Her arm was laying in a cast, and so was her leg. They wrapped white around her head, binding her fire red curls to her head.

She looked so…so _broken_.

Even her skin was paler than usual. Immediately, Jace pulled up a chair next to her upon noticing these things. As he sat down, he remembered that the last thing he did was yell at her, with her storming angrily away, a red fireball of fury.

The door opened, and Jace turned to look back, ready to snap at someone to leave him alone but it was a doctor. His angry retort died in his throat and he swallowed. "How is she?" Jace asked quietly, knowing that he wasn't going to like the truth. The nurse already said that it was bad and getting a full report would hurt even more.

But he had to know.

The doctor studied him for a moment, as if deciding something. The doctor was in fact was wondering whether he should tell the pretty boy everything or just tell him that it was bad and only family could hear the details. But looking at the glint in his eyes, he knew he couldn't give the boy false hope and it looked like he didn't want it either. He wanted to know.

The doctor had caramel colored skin, with golden green eyes that made him look like a cat, the thick black eyeliner making it seem more so. Although his attire was white – which you could tell that he wished it weren't so – his nails were painted a sparkly silver white and his eyes had the same color eye shadow. His name was Magnus Bane but he preferred being called D Bane or just Magnus.

Magnus pulled up a chair next to him, decided to tell this boy the horrid truth. "You know what happened right?" Jace nodded but the doctor didn't seem to notice. "A poor innocent little girl was crossing the street and a drunk driver sped through the red light. Your friend Clary here saved her. But she couldn't save herself."

Jace looked up sharply at the doctor. "What do you mean," the golden boy asked with such a steely edge to his voice that the Doc almost wished that he didn't start telling him the details, "she couldn't save herself?"

Magnus took a deep breath, as he usually did before announcing bad news. It killed him to see someone in bad shape and it was worse seeing the family crying about it too. The sole reason why he became a doctor was to save lives, but he never imaged that the deaths would break his heart over and over again, even if he didn't know them.

"She was in the way of the car. As you can see," Magnus waved his hand to the broken girl under the bland white sheet, "the car didn't stop until it was too late. She has internal bleeding in her head, broken leg, and broken arm. Now she's in coma." He put up a finger for each injury. Three in all and being in coma was much worse than a broken bone.

"Coma?" Jace repeated numbly. The doctor just nodded, fearing what the boy would do if he repeated the word.

"Her chances of survival are really low."

Magnus paused, ready to deliver the killing blow to the golden beauty. He wondered vaguely how someone like him would actually be tied down. Clearing his head he continued. "She's probably not going to make it through the night."

Jace just blinked and continued staring at what's left of the lively girl he knew. The doctor took his cue, clapping Jace's back for support and left the room as silently as a cat. Magnus Bane knew that Jace would need to be alone. Making sure the nurses knew not to go into the room unless absolutely necessary he went to the next patient.

Meanwhile, Jace grasped Clary's hand as soon as he left, as if he thought that if he squeezed it hard enough, she would be okay. But the doctor said she wasn't okay. Even he had a defeated look in his eyes, stamping out the flame of useless hope.

Thank god that Magnus never mentioned the percentage of her survival. That might have landed Jace on a bed as well. The chances were horrible – it would be a miracle if she lived.

Jace, subconsciously and consciously knowing this, tried not to think about it. But how couldn't he, when this might be the last night he got with his one true love? Jace felt the tears spring in his eyes, and didn't move to brush them away. The tears slid down his cheeks, making its way to the tip of his chin. Jace's chin wobbled, losing his control, and fell, sparkling as the light hit it, falling down on Clary's hand.

Jace made sure no tears followed. He had to be strong. He had to get these words out before he lost control completely and just sobbed. Jace wondered how he could have ever yelled at someone like her, who only tired her best to keep their relationship intact.

"Clary," Jace started uncertainly, "Clary, if you can hear me, then please listen. I can't believe it took this for me to realize but I can't lose you. Forget all our fights, I'm holding up the white flag."

"See, you stubbornness won, just as it always had." Jace smiled bitterly at that. "I swallowed my pride. I know, unbelievable, Jace Herondale never swallows his pride. But he just did. You know why?"

Even though Jace didn't know for sure, Clary could hear every word, as clearly as if she was reading written words on a piece of paper. Clary had also felt the crystal tear drop on her hand, killing her on the inside. Someone she loved so dearly, the guy who never shed a tear, just shed a tear over her. She struggled, trying to say something, anything, but the darkness had her chained down, unable to say anything. So she just sat there, limp, not being able to do anything but listen.

"Because I love you, Clary. I really do. Me, the guy who everyone wants to be with, who never loved anyone before just admitted he loved you. Somehow, you wormed yourself into my heart and now I can't get you out."

Clary, who was listening intently, felt like crying. Never, ever since they started fighting six months ago, had he ever said he loved her. She missed the way he said it, the way he had looked at her when he used to say it. She could picture it now, the warm golden eyes that melted her heart smiling as he sad that to her. She wanted to sigh, say I know, anything at all. But the darkness still had its icy clutches around her, reeling her in deeper and deeper.

And now that he was admitting that he still loved her, despite all these stupid fights, it warmed her heart. Clary knew she was close to death, perhaps even dying, but at least Jace hadn't lose his cockiness and being able to joke around. She had missed that.

"And I don't want to get you out," he continued. "Please, just don't leave me. I need a chance to correct myself for all the stupid mistakes I've made, I need to show you that I am worthy of your forgiveness. Please, don't leave me." Jace was resisting the urge to sob now. It was overpowering him, blocking out all of his senses.

And then he couldn't help it, more tears escaped their cage, slipping down his cheeks, as if a fish was freeing itself. His eyes turned red, but not from alcohol this time. There won't be a next time. Ever again.

He would do it, so Clary would be proud of him if – _when_ – she woke up. She had wake up. Otherwise his life was nothing. Nothing at all.

Clary now was sobbing on the inside. He already redeemed himself, knowing his mistake. She never was angry at him, always hoping, knowing that one day he would come to his senses. And he did.

She just wasn't going to be there to see the change.

Despite the tears, Jace started talking again. "Remember that stupid book you made me read? The Beginning of the End? You always did make me try to read those sappy books of yours. To tell you the truth, I never understood it until now. How the maiden felt like she herself was dying when the dude was. Now I get it. I understand it."

"Come back so we can talk about it and giggle like five year olds again. Let me tell you face to face that I love you. That I always have and always will. And so you can tell me that you love me too." Jace stopped talking, and wiped away his traitor tears. Crying wasn't going to make it any better and accomplished nothing.

Suddenly, Clary's hand twitched in his grasp. Jace looked up, his eyes wider that saucers. "Jace?" a small and feminine voice asked weakly.

"Yes?" he responded, hoping that this wasn't a dream. How he would die again if it was.

Clary's eyes fluttered open, her green gaze searching until they meet his face. For a second all she did was look at him, with forgiveness shining in her eyes. _Clary wasn't mad at me,_ he realized. She never was. She knew he was going to come back to her one day. They could live happily ever again, toge–

"Jace," Clary croaked again, her heartbeat racing and the beeps on the monitor proved it. Jace couldn't bring to interrupt her and to tell her to calm down. What he didn't know was that she was struggling so hard to speak to him. "I love you too."

And the light faded from her green eyes as they turned glassy and stared at nothing. There was just one long beep now.

She was gone.

So….tell me what you think? I know, this was really sad. I almost couldn't bring myself to write this, but this idea was hanging out in my brain since forever and it wouldn't go away until it was written. So…yeah this was all human. Or else Magnus could have saved her.

At least Jace realized…and if you didn't get the little hint, Jace became an alcoholic and then they started fighting and stuff…

Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

And yes, I will write the songfic sometime and then maybe an epilogue…anyways, the songfic one WILL have changes and stuff, making it different.

So stay tuned.

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. If you have read all my other stories, you'll realize that I kept up my 3 day update for anything up! I hope I can keep this up for the next update, CoGH.

P.P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja15's stories (too many to list ;P), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All really good :)


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm waiting to read CP so that means I'm not Cassie Clare. **

Yeah, so…no songfic. I decided against it. But, I did another chapter, the epilogue…so, yay :)

Anyways, on with the show…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Epilogue<strong>

The lazy warm breeze was much too cheery for this late in autumn. _How, _wondered Jace, _could life go on without Clary? How? _ The sun was shining, children were laughing in the park across the street. No one noticed him or his grief.

It was only three months after she died and yet, he couldn't get over. At first, he was bitter, lashing out his anger at everyone who came his way, grief clouding his vision, his thoughts. Slowly, ever so slowly - which he is still doing - he realized that Clary wouldn't want him to live like this. She would have wanted him to be happy until it was his time to join her.

And Jace came out of his self pity – still unhappy – he was helping others, being the person he should have been with Clary. It was too late for her, but it wasn't too late for the rest of the world.

Jace started volunteering to coach the little league, to go back to his work, to stop drinking. He hoped and prayed that Clary saw just how much he changed and just how much he missed her. Sure, all the single ladies kept coming at him but he swatted them off like flies. Clary was Jace's first and only true love and he was dead bent on keeping it that way.

Red, gold and brown danced together in the air, falling to their deaths. A bird chirped nearby and for some reason, Jace looked. He didn't see the bird, but he did see a bunny hopping on the ground, near a pile of leaves, and hungry looking owl, looking at it through beady black eyes.

Jace looked up; momentarily surprised to see that night had already fell, the moon bleaching out the last of the purple. He heard a squeak and his head snapped back to the small black and white bunny rabbit he saw earlier. He owl had dove in for the kill but stead of killing the young rabbit, it killed and older rabbit, possibly a mother or a mother's friend. Scarlet dotted the ground and with another hoot, the owl flew away.

Jace looked down at his hands. This is what happened to Clary. She risked her life to save a younger life even though she hadn't lived her own life yet. Jace understood the bunnies and Clary's sacrifice, but he still couldn't get over her death.

Jace always thought it was his fault that she died, that if they hadn't fought earlier, she wouldn't have stormed out of his house angrily, not meeting the young girl that she saved. But he felt guilty for thinking that too. How could he wish for a death of a young girl just to save Clary? It was her choice, not his. Someone very well could feel the same way that he did for Clary to the little girl. And he wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

His gazed went in front of him, showing him the cool marble. Buried six feet under was resting his love. He had picked out the words for her grave: Clary, a bright light of flame that could chase away the darkest shadows.

After all, she had chased away the worse: death. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket, where the crumpled up paper rested. He took it out of his pocket, not reading the words but studying the way the person had wrote them. Someone with great artist ability.

_Jace, _

_I hope one day that we would go back to the way we used to and I will never stop trying. Things may be rough now but the storm will clear one day, I promise. _

_I don't think I'll have the nerve to actually send it – you were always the more daring one of us two – but maybe we can look back at this when we are old, sitting side by side in the rocking chairs like the corny old movies. _

_But just know this, I believe in you and love you, whether I'm here or not. Always remember that. _

_With love,_

_Clary _

Somehow Clary knew just the right words to put on the paper, and subconsciously, she probably knew the end was near. They found this in her purse after they searched her house. We would never grow old together, never have kids.

Suddenly, a tapping on my shoulder made Jace turn around. He wiped away a tear that he didn't know that had fallen. A young girl, probably around ten or so with raven black hair that went down to her waist with big coal eyes stared at him.

"You knew Clary?" the tinkling voice asked.

I smiled sadly. "I was her boyfriend." The little girl suddenly threw her arms around Jace, patting his pack. Somehow, she knew just what he needed.

"It's okay…" she trailed off, not knowing his name.

He pulled back from the hug, looking at her in the eye. "Jace."

"Isabelle," she said, sticking her hand out. He shook it, a small smile on his lips. But it was still a smile. "Clary died saving me."

Jace froze, not moving, the smiling dropping off his lips. No wonder he felt that he should have recognized the girl. This was the little girl that Clary had saved. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"No," Jace said, surprising himself. This was the reason was buried six feet under; of course he should be mad. But he couldn't bring himself to be mad at this cute little girl. _This is the life Clary saved, _he thought.

"Good," she said smiling. She pushed back her sleeve, a watch glittering on her wrist. "I have to go back to the orphanage. It was nice meeting you Jace."

For the second time that day, Jace froze again. "Orphanage?" he repeated, not really processing the words. She nodded her head.

"I'll take you there," Jace told her, an idea lighting up in his head. She shook her head, waves of black hear wiping into her eyes. "It's right across the street."

"Well, at least let me do the honor of walking you there," I offered again.

"Okay," she said, smiling slightly when he took her hand in his. Walking across the street, they arrived at the orphanage. When they entered, the lady behind the desk smiled.

"Not a moment too soon," she said. Finally noticing Jace, her smile grew by an inch. "And who's our guest?"

"This is Jace," Isabelle said, pointing at him, "he is Clary's girlfriend." The lady's eyes bugged out a bit before collecting herself. Jace could help but to nice that the little girl had said is rather than was or had. He smiled down at the girl; she was smart for her age.

"Go to the play room Isabelle; let me talk to Jace for a second." After she left, she turned to look at him again. "I'm so sorry about th –" Jace held up a hand, motioning for her to stop.

"I want to adopt her."

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later…<strong>

"Dad, I'm going out!" Isabelle called from the kitchen, getting her wristlet in her hands and ready to leave. She was wearing a black of the shoulder shirt with skin tight dark blue jeans paired with black boots, a silver necklace dangling from her neck.

"Oh no you aren't, Izzy. You get your butt here right now," Jace said firmly. Izzy muttered under her breath about being late as she stepping in front of her father.

"Yes?" she asked, hoping that if she was polite he would let her go faster. Her name was actually Isabelle but Jace had always thought of it as a handful, giving her the nickname of Izzy or Iz.

"Who are you going with?" he asked, looking at her in the eye. She squirmed a bit from the gold eyes that took in each and every one of her moves.

"I'm going with a few girlfriends to a movie," Izzy said.

He studied her face for a second. "No boys?"

"No boys," she confirmed.

"If I find out that you're lying…" he trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"I'm not daddy. Bye! Love you." she quickly planted a kiss on his temple and bounced away, her wavy hair trailing after her.

He smiled a bit, trying not to get paranoid. He was so strict before, when she first moved in. He didn't let her go anywhere alone, no where without him. That's how Clary had died, going off on her own. But he realized that she needed her own freedoms, still being strict but more lenient as she got older.

Now she was sixteen, and turned into a beautiful young adult. And yet, the stupid orphanage still visited yearly, making sure that he didn't adopt her to get revenge on Clary's death. After all, he did adopt the girl that was the reason why Clary was buried six feet under.

But he could never even lay a hand on sweet Izzy. She felt so guilty that Clary had died for her - survivors' guilt - but Jace made sure that he got over that. Despite still being single, he was happier than he's ever been in a long time. No, he wasn't going to find another girl again.

An old saying popped into Jace's head: A good thing comes out of every bad thing. _Yeah, _he thought, _Izzy sure is the good thing,_ as he took a picture from the side table, stroking the cheek that had a sprinkle of freckles.

Indeed she was.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry about the shortness, I didn't want to make it all sad...<p>

Anyways, I thought that adopting Izzy was pretty cute of him, don't you think? Yeah, still sad about Clary but hey, at least he adopted Izzy. :)

Tell me what you think in a review…

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. I have no idea how I'm still keeping this three day update for something of mine up. Really.


End file.
